He Came And Visit
by Ayame993 a.k.a hinaXnaru
Summary: "Because I love you! That's why I'm willing to risk my life for you... That's my nindo way.." She said and with long fight... She lost. But Naruto didn't let her courage go in vain. She woke up in the hospital room and a knuckled head ninja came in..


**Ayame993: HIII I'm back with another one-shot~ ^_^**

**Sasuke: -sighs- Ignoring the other stories, Aya-chan...-.-**

**Ayame993: I know .**

**Ayame: Are they discontinue?**

**Ayame993: NO TEME! Now go and hump a pole... .**

**Ayame: How about you go and f*%k Sasuke -.-**

**Ayame993: You really want to bring this up?**

**Hinata: Ple-please not now... /**

**Naruto: Yeah, fight after the story is done D:**

**Kagome: Aya-sama does not own Naruto ^-^"**

**Ayame: Yeah cause if she did, she'll get canceled XD**

**Ayame993: YOU'RE DEAD!**

_"Hinata!" Was the blood-curling screams of her crush. And after that, her world turns dark._

He Came and Visit

Hinata woke up in the hospital room. White walls and all was there was an open window. Her body refused to get up so she stay there, holding back tears of pain. Her pale lavender eyes were at the white ceiling. But now she sees her father looking and hovering over her.

"You're ok?" he asked and gotten a slight nod from his daughter. "That's great.. You were brave, Hinata. Your mother would be proud." Hinata smiled as tear build up in her eyes.

"And Naruto-kun?"

"He saved us..." Haishi helped her sit up. She smiled

"That's good..." she looked down.

"What's wrong? You should be happy. You were part of the saving of this village." he sat next to her, putting his hands in the sleeve of his kimono.

"I know, but..." she gulped down the words." Now it's not the same with me and Naruto-kun..." Haishi looked confused for a bit and sighed

"If he does then it's fated that you two shouldn't be." he lectured, closing his eyes and nodding. It pained her to hear those words, but she pushed the pain in her heart and pushed up a giggled and a smile.

"You sound like Neji-nii." He open one eye, smiling.

"I'll go and inform your friends you're ok." he said getting up and walked towards the door.

"Wait!"

"Hm?"

"Ho-how long have I've been ou-out?"

"Two weeks."

"Oh..." Haishi closed the door but open it again

"And every four hours Naruto been here and checked on you, for two weeks." he said with a smile and closed the door again. Hinata stared at the door, covering her mouth and holding back tears. She looked at herself at the mirror, which was placed behind the door, and saw bandages around her head, neck, and her arms and hands.

"He saw me in this shape!" she also saw a box and a few flowers on top of it in the mirror. She turned her head and there was the box, a box with cinnamon rolls and flowers from Ino's family shop. She saw a card and held it.

'Get well soon, Hinata!' and all her friends, even Ko, sign it. That didn't make her blush though. At all the corners, there was a small drawn fox on them.

"Naruto-kun..." she held the card close and cried. Her heart went a mile a minute and her head reply all the times she was with him. Missions and hanging out at the ramen stand. Naruto Uzumaki. His smile saved her so many times. She loved him, and yet no matter how hard she trains, she wasn't any closer to him. Her eyes snapped open and looked up. There he was, without his jacket, and in a fishnet shirt. Holding another box of her favorite treat and flowers.

"You're awake!" He smiled and closed the door behind him. "Ho-hey, you're crying..." he moved the flowers to the side place the box on top of the other box and whipped them away. Her face turned red. "Your red." he place a hand on her forehead and she blushed more. "You're sick?" he grinned, joking. Hinata just sat there tears streaming down. Naruto pulled her into a hug, and her face went redder.

"Nar-Naruto-kun!" she cried on his shoulder. Naruto smiled and rubbed her back slowly.

"Thank you..." he whispered into her ear.

"Fo-for?"

"Watching you and being on missions with you, you made me stronger, somehow. And if it wasn't for you," they pulled away and Naruto did his trademark grin, rubbing the back of his head. "My goose would be cooked." Hinata giggled, more tears falling. Naruto panicked "He-hey don't cry!"

"I'm happy and scared, Naruto-kun." she said, rubbing her eyes

"Why?"

"I'm happy I'm alive to see you again but scared because you'll stop being my friend... I am weird like you said..." Naruto laughed

"So is Sakura-chan. And I still lo-" he made himself stop talking, seeing Hinata's head down. "Look at me." she lift her head and he planted a kiss on her forehead. "Thank you, my Guardian Angel." she blushed and smiled

"S-so..." she playing with her fingers.

"I'll make a deal with you." Naruto grin more.

"Hu-huh?"

"You take me out on a date, for a week, and the following week I take you on a date. On the last day, I'll tell you my feelings." he held out his hand "Deal?" Hinata looked at it and smiled

"Deal!" she giggled, shaking his hand. But Naruto pulled her into a gentle and soft kiss. She returned it back, with a beat red face. And once they pulled away, she fainted. Old habits die hard. But to Naruto, _it was cute_


End file.
